Reunion
by Wicked Whispers
Summary: G/S what else???


Title: Reunion  
  
Author: Wicked whispers  
  
Spoilers: Not this time  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own jack...  
  
Notes: This is for all the G/S shippers I peeved off with my last fic. We all know G/S belong together g and the sooner it happens-the better!  
  
The lyrics used are Sometimes when we touch by Hill/Mann and Love don't come any better than this ( sorry-I don't know the songwriters names) I used the version by country singer Rolly Daniels.  
  
Dedication: To all the girls at the Strip, I wont name them-to protect the not-so-innocent! LOL but you know who you are! You are all MENTAL!!! But never fail to bring a smile to my face, no matter how crap my day has been.  
  
Big word to Peggie, my beta. I promise to stop annoying you. Um that's it..  
  
Reviews welcomed, and greatly appreciated..  
  
Reunion  
  
The floor was empty but for the two people swaying to a song which had long ceased playing from the jukebox in the corner of the room. The room was empty apart from Michelle, the waitress, who was clearing up the remnants of the party, the empty glasses, streamers and party poppers. The other guests had left a short time ago, 'a fun crowd' Michelle thought to herself. The banner still hung on the feature wall, the balloons scattered on the dance floor. One of the guests, the handsome Texan who she gave her number to had gave her $100 to take her time closing up. 'A special occasion' she had asked looking at the two on the dance floor. He looked over at the two of them, dancing slowly; their bodies close, their hearts closer. He smiled as he put on his jacket " a reunion" he replied.  
  
~*~*~ "Would everyone hush up? Pleeeeeeeeeasssssssssssseeeeeee!" Catherine shouted to the room. " Thank-you!" A murmur of laughter rippled thorough the crowd. " Boss for 4 hrs and she's already giving us flak" " Thank you Greg, for that. See me start of shift tomorrow night". Nick laughed " that'll teach you Greg-don't mess with the Boss-woman, or she'll put you over her knee." Firing Nick a dirty look she continued. "Anyways, like I was saying, we are here to mark the end of an era." Catherine smiled affectionately to the guest of honour. "When he told us of his decision we were stunned - shocked even. But he convinced us that it was for the best." Catherine could feel a tear welling up in her eyes. " The past few months have been difficult for you we know, but you've overcome every obstacle in your path with a grace and a courage of your own, beyond anything I've ever seen before. Tonight is a shining testimony of how much your leadership and friendship means to us all present tonight.."  
  
" Except Ecklie," a voice shouted. A mixture of giggles and amused snorts echoed across the room.  
  
" Yes. yes. except Ecklie. of course" Catherine smirked. " And on behalf of our guest of honour I'd like to thank the day shift for the wonderful customised 'Ecklie dart board' sure to provide hours of fun for all the night shift." Everyone laughed.  
  
She turned back to Grissom who was standing next to Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass. " Before you go on leave, we. the night shift, your friends. we all want to say that we're going to miss you". Catherine struggled on. " A.lot. We're going to miss your cryptic comments, your quirky way of doing things." " You pissing on Ecklie's parade." Greg shouted " But not your experiments - I'm claiming the community fridge back!" Nick shouted over the growing laughter. Grissom laughed for the umpteenth time that evening. Catherine started to giggle and gesturing in praise she shouted in a loud voice " AMEN to that! But seriously, even though you're no longer the supervisor. and you will be away from us for a while.I know you will be back working with us eventually.. . and then its my turn to boss you around for a change...TO GRISSOM"  
  
" TO GRISSOM"  
  
The sound of clinking and clattering glasses and bottles eventually subsided and the music came on. Catherine came over and threw her arms around his neck. Grissom hugged her in return. " Well haven't you got anything to say for yourself?" Catherine said pulling away from him to look at his face. " I'm dumfounded.your speech." "We meant every word of it didn't we guys" " Absolutely" " No question" Grissom smiled at his team. " Besides you'll be back soon enough anyways, just means that you cant bully me into turning down my music in the lab - that's Catherine's prerogative now". Greg said smugly. " Well maybe I'll ban rock music from the lab, and make you listen to country instead" Catherine replied mater-of- factly. Greg, with a worried expression turned to Grissom grabbed his lapels and begged " Please Griss. don't go. all's forgiven.!" Grissom laughed pealing Greg off him. " No thanks, I'm looking forward to less stress, less responsibility, less paperwork". He turned to Catherine smugly repeating the last part with a big grin on his face. Grissom and Catherine sat down in the booth while Greg and Nick went to the bar for more drinks.  
  
" She didn't turn up - I can't believe it!" Nick shook his head in disbelief. Warrick approached them. " I called her, she sounded like she'd been crying" "Yeah man, but this is Grissom. I mean I know a lot's gone on with the whole Hank thing but Grissom's gotten on with it, why cant Sara?" Nick asked. Warrick put his hand on his friends shoulder. " Sara will come round. She'll realise Hank was right. She needs to do this on her own, C'mon we've got a few thirsty guests". Nick paid the waitress; she repaid him by blowing him a kiss.  
  
Catherine and Warrick were dancing to the slow ballad that was playing. Catherine had sworn to get Grissom up for the next one, he agreed but only if it were a slow song and one that he knew. He sat in the booth watching as his friends danced, laughed and flirted. He laughed to himself, watching Nick and the waitress batting their eyes at each other. He took another sip of beer before setting the bottle down on the table. 'His team' he thought. He didn't regret his decision. This way he could still work, still be part of the team he once commanded, but most of all he could still be Grissom. 'The bug-guy'. Sara once called him that in jest. His chest felt heavy. Sara wasn't here. She knew about this shindig that Catherine was organising, he was there when she was invited. He didn't know if 'Hank' was still on the scene or not, having chosen to play - what did Catherine call it - the tragic hero of the piece.  
  
Say something Gil she wants you to.   
  
Easier said than done.  
  
' You've spent so long suffering in silence, biting your tongue that when your opportunity arises you've got nothing to say. You've always been careful about the choices you've made in your life, but sometimes those choices have been wrong. You've known that the repercussions of your actions, good or bad, and you still went ahead; still pushed when you should have pulled.'  
  
She told him today that he had a talent for saying something without actually saying anything at all. She wanted him to open up to her. There she was opening up to him, saying what needed to be said.  
  
" Do you love me?"  
  
He sat there dumbfounded. Sara was standing there, somehow having found the courage to ask him to his face what he had often secretly asked her when they were together. He couldn't formulate and answer. '.but what about Hank..what about my hearing?.. Its not fair on you..'. She saw the confusion, saw the questions and simply walked out of the office. He'd let her walk away again without saying something. anything.  
  
He finished off his bottle and set it down on the table. " Can I get you a drink?" "Sara!" Grissom's heart leaped. He heard her chuckle nervously to herself, his shocked/startled expression not helping. He swallowed hard. " You're here?. I mean." god this was difficult, " I'm glad you came.". Sara smiled nervously at him. " I had to come..I" A waitress interrupted, asking their order. Sara looked at Grissom and ordered him another beer. When she left them Sara could feel Grissom's stare. She sighed loudly. They sat in silence until the girl returned with their drinks. Grissom was the first to speak. " Is Hank with you?" He quickly took a drink from the bottle, almost as if to wash the man's name from his lips. "No..Grissom he's not. No body told you.did they?" " Told me what?"  
  
Catherine came over to the table with Warrick in tow. " Hey Sara, glad to see you made it". "Better late than never, hey Sara?" Warrick looked over at Grissom. "You're turn Griss" He turned away from Sara. " What?" " You're turn to dance with Cat-I'm beat!" Sara looked at Grissom in disbelief "You were going to dance" " I'm going to. Sara?" He pulled her up out of her seat and took her to the dance floor. "But Grissom - you cant dance" " I choose not to dance, that doesn't mean I cant dance. But I want to. now.with you". He walked over to the jukebox and selected a slow ballad. Taking her hand he gently pulled her against him. His arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
  
  
'You ask me if I love you and I choke on my reply  
  
I'd rather hurt you honestly than mislead you with a lie  
  
And who am I to judge you, in what you say or do  
  
I'm only just beginning, to se the real you..'  
  
" Grissom.about earlier." Sara started to shake " Sara" he whispered into her ear. " you..you don't have to say anything" He pulled her closer, feeling her heartbeat against his chest, her body close, moving in time with his. He closed his eyes and leant his head against hers.  
  
'And sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much  
  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
  
I want to hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry  
  
I want to hold you, till the fear in me subsides. . .'  
  
  
  
  
  
" Grissom" she sounded tearful. " I need to know."  
  
"Yes. Sara.Yes.I do". Grissom heard her sigh into his shoulder. " I should have said it before now. before. you and Hank".  
  
" Hank finished with me last night"  
  
Grissom pulled back a little to see her face, " I thought."  
  
" He didn't want second place." She sighed " he told me that he was living in your shadow.and I had put him there.. I told him I never intended to but he. he said that he'd be fighting a loosing battle for my affections. . a battle that you would always win.".  
  
  
  
  
  
He gasped slightly. His opportunity was here; she was in his arms. He had a second chance. "Sara?" He looked at her face, the smallest of tear- tracks visable in the darkness of the room. He leaned his forehead against hers, and exhaled deeply. " His loss is my gain. . I've been a fool." He smiled at her " Yes" she laughed, " you have". She wiped the remaining leaking tears from her eyes, both of them laughing softly. " If I'm such a fool. then I want to be a fool. in love." She sighed as he pulled her closer to him, a strange contentment settling over him as he felt her arms hold him tighter. As far as they were concerned they were the only two in the room, the song was still playing and as their lips met for the first time, Grissom realised that he could never let her go again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Few comments made about the couple on the dance floor. The onlookers recognised it for what it was. two people. in love. As the guests started to leave slowly the rest of the night shift took in the sight of their two colleagues, delighted to see them together at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You know" Catherine said "I think its time to rethink that rule about co- workers dating. Maybe I can do something about it.but not tonight.." She winked at Warrick. Greg looked at how happy Sara looked, her head resting against Grissom's shoulder. " Ecklie's not gonna like it" he sighed. "Screw Ecklie!" Catherine squealed. " Yeah, he's gotta deal with Catherine now!" Nick laughed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Michelle didn't ask or need an explanation. From the way he was holding the brunette it was obvious that this was more than a 'reunion' of two friends. The brunette was whispering something into her partners ear and she heard him chuckle slightly. They grabbed their coats and left hand in hand, barely acknowledging her presence. Michelle didn't mind. She recognised love's reverie when she saw it. She walked over to the jukebox, and picked a country ballad. On her own now, she sang along with the singer, the words echoing as she closed up for the night.  
  
'Was it the full of the moon, or the lonely nights  
  
The look in your eye, or the need in mine Was it just the red rosé that had us caught up in loves sweet light? What ever it was, we wanted some more The feeling's flow, like never before Two hungry hearts locked out, just look at the love that we've got now'  
  
Love don't come any better than this  
  
Who would've thought your goodnight kiss? Would end up waking me up everyday Love don't come any better than this When we think it's good as it gets It gets a little better, how sweet it is. . .'  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
Reviews, comments welcomed 


End file.
